


The Winchesters and oral fixation.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Wincest Undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: It's well known that Dean Winchester has an oral fixation.Sam is starting to notice that he may have one too. He loves to watch people put things in their mouths.Written for : SPN KinkBingoSquare : Oral Fixation.





	The Winchesters and oral fixation.

He can’t remember when he first noticed it, but suddenly Sam can’t stop noticing it. Dean’s plump lips, and how things keeping finding their way between them.

Even here, at the diner, Sam can’t help but watch as Dean licks his lips, moistening them with a soft smile before he opens wide and takes a big bite out of the double patty burger. Something as simple as eating has Sam’s mind focused on those lips.

He’s watching how Dean’s mouth moves as he chews. The motion of his strong jaw, the way his lips part ever so slightly with every third chew, even the way his adam’s apple bobs when he finally swallows. And then Dean leans forward slightly, the burger again coming up and the whole process starts up again, and Sam’s eyes can’t help but refocus on those lips.

“What?” Dean asks, around a mouth full of food.

“Hmm?” Sam’s eyes shoot up to meet his brothers.

“You’re staring.” Dean swallows again, and Sam fights to keep from looking down. “Something on my face?” Dean starts lining up fries with his right hand, then bunching them together and picking them up between three fingers.

“No.” Sam furrows his brow.

“You’re weirding me out.” Dean mumbles, as he shoves the fries in his mouth.

“Sorry.” Sam looks down. “Just thinking.”

“The case?”

“Yeah.” Sam lies. “The case.”

Dean nods in understanding. “I feel that.” He sighs, a momentary shake of his head, and then he’s lifting up the burger to his lips again.

Sam chances one last glance up at his brother before he starts digging into his own meal, the one that’s sat untouched in front of him for the last five minutes.

  
  


Sam loves research. The smell of the books when they use them, the Lore, learning new things, remembering old things he forgot. Some things hold memories, of his childhood, of past hunts with his brother.

But Sam has a new favorite thing about research. It’s when he can look across the table and see Dean focused on what he’s reading. Because Dean Winchester has a habit. If he’s focused enough, and he doesn’t have a pen close by, something Sam made sure of today, Dean bites on the end of his thumb.

He has memories, fuzzy ones, of Dean sucking his thumb as a kid. It was the most childish Dean had ever been, and Sam doesn’t think anyone other than him has seen it since their mom died and Dean was forced to grow up too soon. Sam misses it, for some odd reason, a reason he can’t even begin to explain. And this, Dean focused and biting on the pad of his thumb, this is as close as it get now.

Sure, sometimes when Dean drops into a bed completely exhausted, his thumb will find it’s way an inch or two from his mouth, but that’s it.

Here he is now, sitting across from Sam, the pad of his thumb pressed up against his top front tooth, and his tongue gently gliding back and forth over the nail. His thumb in his mouth like that, pulls his bottom lip down just a touch, makes it look plumper and softer.

Clearing his throat and tearing his gaze away, Sam shifts in his seat to get more comfortable. “You sure this isn’t a witch? Could be witchy.” Dean pulls his thumb from his mouth.

“No hex bags.” Sam answers, not looking up.

“Hmm.” Dean hums, thumb back in his mouth for a second. “Not everything needs a hex bag.. Wait..” Dean started rooting through the pictures they had of the house they were casing. “You remember what the graffiti looked like?”

Sam looked up, brow furrowed. “Why?”

“Local legend, _suddenly_ comes true?”

“Tulpa?” Sam asks as Dean finds the picture.

“Bingo.”

  
  


A finished case means the boys are in a bar and drinking. Good or bad, that’s how it ends for them. It’s the process. Drink to celebrate, or drink away the guilt.

Beers and women.

Sam’s attention, unfortunately is more focused on Dean than on the women he can feel watching them. Dean doesn’t seem to have that problem.

Dean’s turned and watching the woman by the bar, Sam has a nice profile view of his brothers features, namely that mouth. He can’t shake it, can’t stop watching how Dean’s mouth curves up into that cocky grin because he knows he has her. Sam has seen that smile a million times, easily, but he still can’t help but smile softly at the sight of it.

And then the bottles coming up, and Sam swallows. His smile fades, lips parting slightly as Dean purses his lips a bit right before the bottle reaches them.

Sam is quick to look away, scan the bar and see who’s interested, because if Dean catches him staring again, it’s bound to get weird this time.

The beer bottle hits the table, and Sam can hear that it’s empty now. “Getting a drink.. or two.” Dean stands. “Don’t wait up.”

“Have fun, Dean.” Sam watches his brother head for the girl he’d been watching half the night, and when he sees Dean settle in next to her, Sam smiles to himself and heads for the bathroom to take a piss.

  
  


It’s around two in the morning when Sam makes his way back to the motel room. With a sigh, he unlocks the door and pushes it open. He takes a step in before the sound he heard registers and he looks up.

There before him, in the bed, is Dean on top of the girl from the bar. His lips wrapped around a nipple and he’s sucking and licking it like his life depends on it. Even in the dim lighting Sam can see Deans tongue working by the corner of his mouth, and then he’s taking more in, his lips sealing to the skin for a moment before he pulls off and his lips start moving south.

Sam’s cock is hard and straining by the time he sees his brothers lips latch around something else. But then someone else catches his attention.

He’s being watched.

Your eyes are focused on the man in the doorway when Dean lips seal around your cunt and his tongue seeks out your most intimate spots. Your back arches and your lips part in a silent gasp, and then the new person is watching you too.

“Hi.” It’s a breathy whisper, but he hears it.

“Hi.”

He sounds so shy you smile. “Shut the door.” He cocks an eyebrow and glances down at his brother’s head between your thighs. “I have a mouth if you don’t want to get too close.”

Sam’s eyes drift back up to your face in time to watch your tongue dart out and lick your lips for them. With a small nod, he shuts the door behind him and toes off his boots.

As he moves to the side of the bed, his nimble fingers make quick work of his belt and jeans, pushing it all down to free himself as he reaches your side.

You shift how your positioned and look up at him, your mouth open and waiting. With a soft groan, Sam puts the head of his cock against your tongue and slowly pushes forward. When your lips seal around him as they near the base, he can’t help but curse.

You moan happily around him, a hand going down and settling on Dean’s head. But when Sam’s eyes glance down your body, he’s met with the sight of his brother watching you down his whole cock.

It’s well documented that Dean Winchester has an oral fixation. But Sam is starting to realize he has one too. He loves watching people putting things in their mouth. Especially his cock.

“Oh _**Fuck**_.”


End file.
